(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in shipping or transport containers such as shipping boxes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
One form of transport container as widely used in the fishing industry for transporting fish comprises an integrally molded pallet with upstanding peripheral walls closed at the top by a detachable lid. The underside of the pallet is formed with integral feet that define longitudinal and transverse recesses and pockets designed to receive the tines of fork-lift trucks and similar materials handling equipment. Such transport containers are conveniently formed by the roto-molding process and have proved to be very useful. However such containers are sometimes subjected to rough handling and in almost all cases the base portion around the pockets or openings are damaged or pierced by the tines of the handling equipment, eventually rendering the container unserviceable.